Wendy's Future
by blackfire93
Summary: This story starts after Wendy, John, Michael and the Lost Boys came back from Neverland, a bomb landed on the Darlings house and killed everyone inside, the only survivor was Wendy and she was twelve when it happened. She had to grow up fast and she became very street smart, she is very good with swords and knives and she usually stays in the shadows just trying to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**{** **This story starts after Wendy, John, Michael and the Lost Boys came back from Neverland, a bomb landed on the Darlings house and killed everyone inside, the only survivor was Wendy and she was twelve when it happened. She had to grow up fast and she became very street smart, she is very good with swords and knives and she usually stays in the shadows just trying to survive. However when Peter comes back to hear a story and see's that the Darlings house is gone and that London is at war with itself and the crime and hate are everywhere he will set out to look for his Wendy, but what will he do when he finds her, and realizes that she's not ****his**** Wendy anymore? Wendy is eighteen at the start of this story.}**

Wendy stood in the shadows of the alley-way, her breaths were coming in slow and steady which belied the fact that her heart was racing. She felt sweat beads form along her brow, even though it was only thirty-two degree's outside and all she had on was a pair of black moccasin's she made herself, black pants, a black long-sleeve turtleneck shirt and a black ski-mask with one big hole for her eyes. Her palms grew sweaty and she wiped them on her pants. "Come on Wendy focus! It will be happening any minute now." Wendy let her breath slowly so it didn't make a fog and waited slightly impatiently. "Come on! Where are they?" The sound of high-heel's hitting against the side-walk at a fast pace caught Wendy's attention, and she pulled herself even farther into the shadows. Her breathing quickened as it always does when she got excited but she managed to slow it back down before the woman in heels ran into the alley-way. Wendy waited hardly daring to blink and then finally after what seemed like hours but was only a couple of seconds they came around the corner. Wendy watched as the frightened woman backed away from the two thugs that were waving guns at her. The woman began to plead for her life, the men laughed cruelly. Their sneers of derision showing just how black their souls were while their lust filled eyes crawled all over the woman. Wendy felt her anger grow as the two men begin to argue over who got to 'try out' the woman first. _**"Enough!"**_ She decided just as one of the men put away his gun and started towards the woman. Wendy exploded out of the darkness first knocking the woman unconscious so there would be no eye-witnesses and then she whirled on the men. The first man was going for his gun while the second man was aiming his gun at her. Wendy felt the undeniable rush of power and adrenaline as she grabbed the first guy's head between her hands and twisted it, breaking his neck as she used his body for a shield while she ran toward the second guy. Although Wendy didn't care much for gun's she used the man's gun against him and put a single bullet through his brain spraying blood and grey brain matter all over the alleyway. Wendy walked over to the woman that she had saved, out of all people it had to be Pricilla Leaver, the one girl in school who had made Wendy's life miserable. _**"Ugh! Why did it have to be you of all people?"**_ Wendy questioned herself before shrugging off that thought and went through Pricilla's pockets and purse taking all of the money and jewelry that she had before Wendy turned to the two dead guys. She went through their pockets as well and took their knives and what little change they had before she turned and disappeared into the foggy London night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(Peter's prov)**

"I wonder what The Lost Boys and Wendy are doing right now? I bet their having a great time acting out all of our adventures." Peter said to Tinkerbelle as he sat on-top of the mast of the Jolly Roger. No new pirates had come into Neverland and everything was peaceful now that Peter had helped the mermaids and the Indians create a pact. Now Peter was bored, no new children had come to Neverland and there was really nothing for Peter to do but sit around all day. "Hey Tink I have a great idea! I'm going to visit them!" Peter said happily as he jumped up into the air and circled the mast for emphasis. Peter didn't pay any attention to Tinkerbelle's jealous pout as he began to fly up into the air towards the second star to the right as fast as he could.

Peter burst through the star and came out to the London night sky, his huge smile begin to fade as he heard sirens going off and bright lights scanning the sky, fires were raging all over London standing out brightly against the darkness. Peter looked at Tinkerbelle who was sitting on his shoulder and they exchanged a worried glance as Peter flew towards where he knew the Darlings house was. "NO!" Peter hollered as he reached the spot where the Darling house had once stood, all that was there was a shell of a house. Peter flew down to the ground tears burning his eyes as he stood in front of the place he knew had once been the door. He fell to his knees, touching a hand to the remains of the wall, "Wendy, John, Michael, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, the Twins, where are you guys?" Peter whispered.

**(Tinkerbelle's Prov)**

Tinkerbelle smiled to herself as she sat on Peters head relaxing in the mid-afternoon sun, everything was finally perfect and Tinkerbelle had Peter all to herself. Tinkerbelle sighed happily as she snuggled down into Peters hair, she was so comfortable that she almost missed Peters next words. "Hey Tink I have a great idea! I'm going to visit them!" Peter said. Tinkerbelle felt her eye's enlarge several times their normal size and she immediately begin to shake her head and pout, which Peter seemed to ignore but more than likely didn't even see.

Peter had already started flying away causing Tinkerbelle to grab onto his hair in order not to get left behind as Peter started flying to the second star on the right. As soon as Peter burst through the star and came out into the London night sky Tinkerbelle flew from his hair to rest on his shoulder. Tinkerbelle felt a flash of worry go through her as she took in the sirens and bright lights that were scanning the sky, she looked down and saw fire's raging from several different locations down below.

Tinkerbelle exchanged a worried look with Peter, even though she wasn't crazy about the Wendy girl or her two brothers she had come to respect Wendy and her brothers and the thought that they might be in trouble or hurt. Tinkerbelle got off of Peters shoulder and flew beside him as Peter flew towards the Darling house.

As the Darling house came into sight Tinkerbelle bit her lip in worry and sorrow, the Darling house had been destroyed and only a shell of the house remained standing. Tinkerbelle saw Peter fly down to where the door had been and she knew that he would want some privacy so she flew over the Darling house. As Tinkerbelle flew through the remains she saw several crosses sticking out of the ground in one of the rooms. Tinkerbelle flew closer to the crosses her glowing fairy magic light up the crosses and Tinkerbelle gasped as she read what was written on the crosses. _"I have to get Peter!"_ Tinkerbelle thought to herself and turned to fly away when two black clad hands closed over her.


End file.
